Gast Carcolh
Summary Gast Carcolh is an original character created for Dragon Ball Multiverse. In Universe 7, Frieza arrived on Namek well before he did in the canon Dragon Ball franchise, leaving him unimpeded to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls. To stave off the destruction of the Namekians, Grand Elder Guru fused with his bodyguard, Nail, rendering the Namekian Dragon Balls useless. After retaliation from the alien tyrant, Nail (Now calling himself Gast) fused with all the remaining Namekians on the planet, and succeeded in killing Frieza and all of his minions save those who were off-world at the time. However, as a result of his fusion, Gast cannot create Dragon Balls and is incapable of reproducing, rendering him the last surviving Namekian, much to his dismay. Some time afterwards, Gast traveled across the universe in an attempt to find a way to revive his people. During his travels, he killed Cooler and King Cold, collapsing the World Trade Organization, and later he is said to have slain both Cell and Majin Buu, leaving his universe peaceful, but still unable to revive the Namekians. At an unknown point later, Gast met the Vargas, and joined their multiversal tournament. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | High 4-C | 4-B Name: Gast Carcolh, Nail Origin: Dragon Ball Multiverse Age: Likely in his 20's (Due to having killed Cell in the past would only mature in Age 786, and due to the circumstances surrounding Universe 7's alterations, it is likely that the Cell Gast killed was the one in the present timeline) Gender: Male Classification: Namekian Fusion Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, and form defensive barriers), Magic, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Namekians have exceptional hearing), Flight, Body Control (Can stretch his limbs great distances), Size Manipulation (Can increase his own size), Afterimage Creation, Healing, Telekinesis (Can paralyze opponents and prevent them from moving telekinetically), Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically and read minds), Limited Matter Manipulation, Magic Negation (Negated Zen Buu's power), Sealing, Longevity, Regeneration (At least High-Mid; he noted that his regeneration's power had increased significantly after his first fusion, and he regenerated from being dismembered and then having his remains seemingly destroyed by Prince Vegeta) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level+ (Easily defeated Frieza in his first form, but was effortlessly defeated by him once he transformed) | Large Star level (Casually overpowered Frieza in his final form, killed Cooler, and matched King Cold in his final form, whose power is comparable - if not superior - to Androids 17 and 18 without even reaching 100%) | Solar System level (Implied to have killed both Cell and Buu in the past, easily killed U17's second Cell Junior, who was on the level of a Super Saiyan 2, fought on par with Super Saiyan 3 Prince Vegeta, and killed Hatchiyack) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than first form Frieza) | FTL+ (Superior to SSJ Goku when he fought Cooler, who launched him into the Sun with a Kamehameha in a short timeframe) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to SSJ Broly during the events of Second Coming, who flew from New Vegeta to Earth in a short span of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class+ | Large Star Class (Caught and crushed Cold's Supernova with a single hand) | Solar System Class Durability: Dwarf Star level+ | Large Star level | Solar System level (Traded blows with Prince Vegeta, took blows from LSSJ Broly, and survived Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon) Stamina: Very high. He was capable of continuously fighting against SSJ3 Prince Vegeta and Broly, and even after being dismembered and having to regenerate, he was able to fight and destroy Hatchiyack. Range: Extended melee range, at least Planetary with Ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Gast has the combined intelligence and skill of nearly every Namekian, including the Grand Elder and Nail, and nearly immediately discerned Hatchiyack's attack pattern and found a way around it. He quickly deduced the location of the Cell Junior's core and destroyed with a single attack. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: First Fusion | Final Fusion | Tournament Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Everlasting's Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Multiverse Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Body Users Category:Chi Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Original Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sizeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4